Talk:Thanos (Earth-616)
Infinity Gauntlet I find the information regarding Thanos and the Infinity Gauntlet in this article to be severely lacking. Especially considering how influential it is to both his character and his further reputation in the marvel universe. I'd rewrite it, but I honestly don't know where to begin or how detailed it should be?--Whynaut 21:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Summarize the crucial parts, with references to the issues it occurred in. If you're really dedicated, add or improve issue summaries for the relevant issues on their comic pages. I'm not sure I would have said the Infinity Gauntlet was that influential though, it didn't seem to have any impact on Avengers, the X-Books, or Spider-Man. I suppose FF or some more obscure title could have done something with it. Thanos's big problem is he was the enemy for a character that died back in 1982, and just sort of bounced around after that with no hero to be the foil to. --Squirrelloid 00:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::He sort of had a friend/enemy thing going with Adam Warlock, though you're right about him kind of losing his main enemy with Mar-Vell's death. Which is why Thanos Imperative is fairly interesting, and proves to be an interesting story for Thanos. ::--GrnMarvl14 02:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thane Marvel confirmed that the character released in the Playdom.com/Facebook game, Thane, is the son of Thanos. It's the first time that a character has been released in media outside the comics. — Bryan Landry (talk) 22:03, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :Although Thane appeared in Marvel: Avengers Alliance we can't list him in Thanos' article until he actually appears in a comic set in Earth-616. :--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:10, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Ahh...ok ::— Bryan Landry (talk) 22:17, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Search for the Designate That was actually one of his Thanosi-Clones. Thanos explains this to Gamora in "Infinity Abyss" # 3. Beast of Averoigne (talk) 19:00, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :There's actually two more of them: one that fought against Ka-Zar and the other who appeared in ''Avengers: Celestial Quest''. :--The Many-Angled One (talk) 01:56, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Powers and Abilities Does Thanos have telekinesis? Pborri (talk) 23:36, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :I doubt it. But if not even you are sure, please don't add it in the page. :--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) Retconned Origin Aspects of Thanos' origin retconned in Thanos Rising appear to have been relegated to commets next to the paragraphs that talk about the original version. I haven't read the mini-series, so could anybody please rewrite that part of the article so it's updated with the latest version of his origin? Thanks in advance. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 08:35, January 30, 2017 (UTC) The Infinity Revelation Why the events of Starlin's recent OGNs (Infinity Revelation, Infinity Relativity and Infinity Finale) are not mentioned on Thanos' history? -- :Contributing in a wiki is a voluntary work. If nobody who has read those stories feels inclined to summarize their events and update the page, it will not happen. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 18:19, August 8, 2019 (UTC)